narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shukaku
reason behind the name "Shukaku"? I've learned that Shukaku apparently is a Nominative Case (A Nominative Case is A type of Pronoun or Noun, opposite of a Accusative Case, for ex. "I" is Nominative where "Me" is Accusative.). Now if this true that must mean that his name "Ichibi No Shukaku" means "I The One Tail" and his other name "Sabaku No Shukaku" means "I Of The Desert". What I want to know is if this is the correct Translation of his name or if "Shukaku" has a Homophone that I can't find that is the correct translation. the reason is because I noticed that Shukaku is the only Bijuu not known by it's tailed name (like "Kyuubi" or "Nibi") or it's Monster Name (like "Youko" or "Nekomata"). SilverSword 17:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Shukaku isn't a'' nominative case. It's ''the nominative case. I.e. it's the Japanese term for "nominative case". However, the name of the Ichibi is indeed a homophone. While the Japanese term for "nominative case" is written as 主格, the name of the Ichibi is written as . It comes from an old folk-tale about a tanuki, a teapot, and a priest (their exact roles differ in the various versions). --ShounenSuki 21:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :: Let me see if I understand you correctly. What you said was that the Kanji that means "Gaurdian Crane" (like I said on Kyuubi, I don't have Japanese) is pronounced "Shukaku" just like the nominative case that is pronounced "Shukaku"? If so then thank you for the information. --SilverSword :::Yes. They are written differently and have different meanings, but are pronounced the same. Like the English words "two," "to," and "too". --ShounenSuki 17:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Oh trust me my lessons in Japanese have MORE than taught me what Homophones are, their possibly one of my biggest complaints about the Language (that and Kanji and no spaces. Otherwise it's actually alot easier than English!) I just wanted to make sure I gotten what you said right. Thanks Again. SilverSword 23:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Let me get this straigh. The Ichibi's name is Shukaku, is a homophone for the Japanese word for "Nominative Case", but it means "Guardian Crane", even though the Ichibi is a tanuki, not a crane. HUH?! :As mentioned above, the name Shukaku is taken from an old Japanese folk tale, where it is the name of a priest who bought a teapot that is actually a tanuki in disguise. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Shukakus Name on freedict i found that shukaku means host and guest could that possibly mean shukaks name is refering to gaara being the former host of shukaku (talk) 21:33, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :No such meaning for the kanji, if you are going to look for a reference look for the meanings of the KANJI, not the romaji or hiragana. The romaji and hiragana are syllabic and can have many meanings, the kanji denotes the meaning of the words. 守 means "guard, protect, defend, obey", and 鶴 means "crane, stork". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 26, 2009 @ 00:56 (UTC) Where did this come from? "Apparently, one of Shukaku's former jinchūriki was the one who inspired the Third Kazekage to create the Iron Sand technique." -- Background Section Do we have a source of this cause it sounds fanon? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :it's true reread chiyo's introduction of iron sand. Simant (talk) 22:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it on an episode or in the Iron Sand article? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::It was in an episode, and I believe it was in the manga as well. Omnibender - Talk - 23:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you, both of you, thanks. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Trivia "Shukaku is the only tailed beast known to have had more than one jinchūriki and an actual name." Technically, one could argue that all of the tailed beasts have had more than one host: when they were fused as the Ten-Tailed Beast, they had a jinchuriki. Individually, the statement is true, but if you count their fusion, then...--Enoki911 (talk) 06:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Except that the Sage of the Six Paths isn't really considered a jinchūriki and the Ten-Tails isn't really considered a Tailed Beast. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that in Shukaku's case that is about the entity known as Shukaku, not something that Shukaku is part of. Omnibender - Talk - 15:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::If the Sage isn't a Jinchūriki, then why is he listed as one on the Jinchūriki page?--Enoki911 (talk) 04:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Because in a way, he is a jinchūriki. The Sage is in somewhat of a grey area. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Near-impenetrable sand defense ? I think Shield of Sands is the better one should we change it? The "Near-impenetrable sand defense" is too long and excessive IMHO Actually when kyuubi was first introduced he was 'kitsune kokono tsu no o'. 9-tailed fox. and 'you ko'. mythological fox spirit. it wasn't until later on that he became Kyuubi,and when 'kyuubi' was used,from what i've seen,it was always in the personal sense. example,of speaking about someone and not something. kyuubi himself converses with the 'kyuubi' title. they act as it is his name,he acts as it is his name. thus,I conclude,it's his name and not his... species,per say. (talk) 03:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's not entirely true, actually. Although the naming was a lot less rigid in the first chapters, none of its names were used in a way similar to personal names. :Your kitsune kokono tsu no o is actually . It's not a name, but a description. :In the first chapter alone, the fox was called , , , , and . :Despite this, Kishimoto-sensei later on settled into using mostly . None of these can be considered personal names in the same way Shukaku is the personal name of the One-Tails,. though. All of them are merely descriptions and systematic names. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Abilities Is'nt using a wind nature with his menacing bal a unique ability? Whats the deal with Shukaku´s origin? Ok, according to Madara, ichibi was born after the sage of six paths divided the ten tails to nine separate beasts. Its a fact, BUT in Chapter:97/p9 (anime episode - 58), Gaara said that he represents a living spirit an old priest from Suna sealed in a kettle. I guess the Gaara´s info about the tailed beast´s origins is fake, right? :It's called a legend, probably something that the people from Sunagakure came to believe. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :In a way the ichibi is a living spirit or demon. And it probably was sealed long ago (after the sage split up the ten tails) in a kettle in Suna just like we see the hachibi being sealed in a pot in Kumo. What Gaara said wasn't so much an orgin as it was the story of how the beast came to reside in Suna and himself. -- (talk) 23:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Beast control - possible trivia addition In episode 205 of shippuden, Madara gives a list of jinchuuriki and the bijuu they contained, curiously Gaara can be seen, in his Post-Time skip outfit poking out of the Shukaku's head. This may mean that this is how Gaara transforms into the One Tails, even if he had a decent relationship with it, since all the other jinchuuriki shown (Yugito, and even Yagura and Killerbee, who had complete beast control) are all shown turning into the full beasts, but are not visible. Now this may seem petty, but I believe it is worth noting as he is the only jinchuuriki physically protruding from the beast. I believe it should be noted in the trivia section :Everything about their relationship is already listed in Gaara's jinchūriki forms article. Omnibender - Talk - 16:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::it kinda looks like he's just standing on him--Cerez™☺ 22:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The thing is though, he's the only one physically protruding from the beast in question, I believe that is worth noting, and that isnt noted in the character description Picture I think that during the fight with naruto and gaara, that a picture showing shukaku head on would be more presentable Cda081799 (talk) 08:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fourth Shinobi World War When all the other beasts resealed back into their previous hosts? What happened to the Shukaku? Is it still locked up? Did Madara seal it inside of him? Are there some kind of preparations going on for him? Or was the second last host revived and turned into a host again? Or did Masashi Kishimoto forgot all about him? (talk) 10:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ichibi is probably still sealed, since Tobi didn't have any previous host to put him in. Jacce | Talk | 10:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) One-Tailed Tanuki? In 567, the Eight-Tails referred to Shukaku as the One-Tailed Tanuki, which closer fits the naming convention used for the other Biju. Seeing as the name Shukaku seems to be derived from from a man-made legend, would it be more accurate to rename the article and make note of it? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree, he should be called One-Tailed Tanuki like Kyubi is Nine-Tailed Demon Fox --Elveonora (talk) 17:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :"Shukaku" is actually what appears to be the beast's name, not like the "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox". Before we even think of changing it though we'd require raws, the translators might have been liberal with the writing.-_Cerez365™ 18:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it that only Suna started calling him Shukaku cause they thought its a corrupted priest from legend ? I dont think Tailed Beast have actual names ... that could mean that Kyubi's name might be Bob. --Elveonora (talk) 22:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, ShounenSuki has its name as Shukaku in his translations. Joshbl56 02:22, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The Kyūbi's name could very well be Bob, I myself prefer "Bonqueisha" heyyyyy.--Cerez365™ 02:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Note that this chapter's had some pretty noticeable translation errors. For example, what is clearly a Raikari was called "Thunder Slash", and when Tobi called for the Four-Tails be unleashed, he said "Next comes the Two-Tail".--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 02:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where are you reading your chapter from TheUltimate3? Joshbl56 02:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) He's talking about MangaStream's translation, specifically this page and this page. Skitts (talk) 02:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, never knew Mangastream could mess it up like that... Joshbl56 02:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh you don't know the half of it... It all seemed to start recently, because I think they started using a new translator recently. Skitts (talk) 02:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC)